dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:IRC to help avoid editing collisions?
Llearch was mentioning some trouble with concurrent edits, and suggested that maybe we should use the IRC channel to help obviate that problem. I think that sounds like a grand idea. Wikipedia doesn't do it, but it's probably less of a problem for them, since they have hundreds of thousands of articles and each one is probably pretty low volume. But for an infant wiki, it may be a better idea. Here's the relevant quotation: : What's missing is some way of tagging who's working on which thing at any particular time. : Since we're all kicking things around, sooner or later we stand on each other's toes. Not good. Perhaps we should use the forum, or the IRC channel for noting who's messing with what? So based on his suggestion, I'm proposing is that (at least for now) whenever you alter a page, you go into the channel and mention something along the lines of "Daniel Ti'Fiona is being revised by Superluser" and when you're done, you say "Superluser's Daniel Ti'Fiona revision complete" or "Superluser's Daniel Ti'Fiona revision aborted" Opinions?--Superluser 18:34, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :I think the idea has potential. The only potential problem I see is that when somebody enters, (s)he will have no way of knowing who is in what article. Granted, the probability of that happening is low (we have few editors right now), and the chat is definitely better than nothing. :It would definitely be better for massive editing orgies (=numerous edits to a larger structure to fiddle with stuff). :I doubt you will be able to make it a strict, Wiki-wide policy (Making IRC mandatory for editing a webpage strikes me as somewhat odd...), but it would be helpful if at least a core of people stuck to it. At least while we only have so few entries. (Edit: I keep forgetting the signature...) --Sid 3050 19:13, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think that you'll ever get it to be a strict policy, and I don't think that it needs to be rigidly enforced. Just a common courtesy. As for having no way of knowing who is in what article, if someone comes in and says "Destania is being revised by badeditor," all someone needs to do is say, "Hey! I'm editing that! I posted a notice ten minutes ago."--Superluser 19:27, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ooh! Or just add a list of articles currently under revision to the subject line. Set up a bot that you can message that will automagically edit the subject line.--Superluser 19:36, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :::Sounds a bit like overkill. But eh, I think we'll sort it out once the situation comes up. If we occasionally check back into the chat, things should run fine without sophisticated scripts :) --Sid 3050 20:20, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I believe bots are questionable, by the rules of the network. But yes, that's an option. And it's just for the moment, until we get the thing a bit bigger - or when we get conflicts. On that basis, it works for me. :::: Of course, I lurk in irc all the time anyway, so... :-) llearch 20:22, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Wikipedia has an template as I recall. --NekoYasha 03:06, 7 February 2007 (UTC)